


A Modern Term of Endearment

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Crowley gets a bit forward.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	A Modern Term of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr earlier and thought I should add it here too. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own these characters.

“What’s for lunch today?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t know,” Aziraphale replied as he was shelving books. “Why don’t you decide?”

“Don’t start that, please.”

Aziraphale laughs. “Start what?”

“I’m going to suggest something and then you’ll decline it for some ridiculous reason.”

“I won’t, dear! What do you have in mind?”

Crowley raised a suspicious eyebrow and sniffed. “Fine...how about the ramen place on the corner?”

“Oh, no. I’m not in the mood for ramen.”

Crowley cleared his throat. “There’s a curry place on--”

“Not in the mood for acid reflux today either.”

“Pizza?”

“Too messy.”

“Seafood?”

“Oh! Well...now that you mention it, I’ve had a strange craving for oysters lately.”

Crowley sighed with relief until the angel tutted.

“But then again, I haven’t had a good American burger in ages.”

Crowley smiled. “Great! If we catch the bus now, we can be at the diner by--”

“No, better not; too greasy.”

Crowley groaned. “Bloody heavens, babe! Just _tell_ me what you want before I--”

“ _Babe_?” Aziraphale asked, pausing in his shelving. “Did you just call me... _babe_?”

The demon sat still, his bright eyes wide behind his glasses.

Aziraphale put down his books and approached him.

“Crowley.”

“Ngk.”

Aziraphale giggled. “You called me ‘babe’.”

“No, I didn’t.” Crowley mumbled, his cheeks becoming warm.

The angel smiled and kissed him. An act so gentle and so warm that the demon’s knees became rubber.

“Is it a modern term of endearment,” he whispered in his ear, “of which I am the lucky recipient?”

Crowley held onto Aziraphale’s shoulders and pressed his nose into his cheek. “Is it too forward of me, my angel?”

Another giggle came, this time tickling his neck.

“Be as forward as you like, my darling,” came his answer. “I’m not as fragile as you think. I can be just as brazen if I put my mind to it.”

His hand glided down Crowley’s back and rested on his hip. Crowley sighed as he tightened his grip on his shoulders.

“Prove it,” he sighed into Aziraphale’s ear. 

Their lips met again in another gentle kiss.

Aziraphale smiled again. “After lunch,” he said. “Ramen sounds fine.”

He pulled away and walked to the coat rack, leaving Crowley frozen in an empty embrace.

He snapped out of his trance and sneered, “You bastard.”

The angel grinned as he buttoned his coat. “Come along, _babe_.”


End file.
